The Ivory Demon
by Fruity Salad
Summary: Everyone feared the Ivory forest and the it's owner, the Ivory Demon, who eats human flesh and drinks human blood, but Yuuri, an abused and mute youngster was never afraid of the said demon, not when it saved his life, and captured his heart in a snap.


The Ivory Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

* * *

" _He went there! Get him! We can't let the money get away! "_

_3 year old Yuuri Shibuya cried as silently as he could._

_His mommy and daddy just died in an accident and his older brother Shori was nowhere to be found._

_As for him, he was then given to his mother's older brother, Matsuhiko Hamano, but the brunette man was the exact opposite of his mother, he did nothing but beat Yuuri up and this time, he was sold to a group of thugs to support Matsuhiko's daily doses of alcohol._

_He was sniffing quietly when he felt arms fishing inside the bushes where he was hiding, he escaped after the thugs whom he was sold to where drinking and telling jokes to each other, often hearing them tell each other that he will earn them big bucks in the black market because he was a double black._

_While they were talking, the child used the opportunity to run towards the feared forest of the townsfolk, the ivory forest._

_It was called as such because of its rare, pale white tree trunks and leaves the color of emeralds, it would've been a nice place to establish a business for resorts, it had a very nice, unique scenery, if it weren't for the fact that a fearsome ivory skinned demon is rumored to live there._

_The little kid did his best not to be caught, but then, another arm suddenly appeared beside him and caught him red handed._

" _Got you now, little shit. " One of the bearded thugs snickered at him. " You think you can escape, you little twit? "_

_Yuuri tried to bite off the man's hand in return._

" _What a feisty kid. " The bearded man sighed as he handed the child to one of his underlings. " Tie him up pretty good, we can't let that - "_

_Everyone stopped when they heard loud growls in the background._

" _Uh, boss? " One of the thugs started. " Maybe we should go now, I think we accidentally went to the forest of the ivory demon. " He added as he looked around the ivory tree trunks and green leaves. Just looking at the unique trees made him shiver._

" _He's right, boss. " Another one piped in. " I heard that a fearsome ivory demon roam around this area, and that creature loves to eat human flesh and drink human blood. "_

_The bearded boss rolled his eyes. " And you believe those useless townsfolk rumors? " He drawled. _

_But as he was about to make another remark, a sudden shift of white hue flew past by the group of thugs, and before any of them can react, the bearded boss' head disappeared._

_Screams and shouts filled the forest as the ivory like wind flew around the group, one by one, the thugs where either beheaded or had their hearts ripped out from their upper torso before they can realize it._

_Little Yuuri watched in shock as the bad men that took him in fell on the ground, bleeding and dying._

_The ivory wind suddenly stopped in front of Yuuri, and as the white like wind stopped, it slowly revealed a slender creature, with smooth, glass like ivory skin, it was bald with very scant golden hair adorning its bald head, with pointed ears, pointed claws and feet, with emerald like diamond shaped eyes. It had a pointed nose and rosy lips with fangs underneath them._

_It glanced at Yuuri at first, then it crouched down to the dead, bleeding bodies of its victims._

_Yuuri didn't know what the ivory skinned creature was doing, it was moving its arms and its head was shaking in a fast manner._

_The child also saw some splatters of blood as the creature crouched further, he also noticed that its once pristine, white claws were now tainted with crimson blood._

_The little kid just watched curiously, he was hearing some tearing and gnawing sounds in the background, afterwards, to the kid's amazement, the bleeding flesh were gone and there were only white, hard things that remained after the creature left to go to another bleeding thug and did the same motion._

_That must be what the doctors say. _

_Bones…_

_The creature stopped, and slowly turned to look back at Yuuri, it's emerald eyes looking at his black ones, while its lips were tainted with flowing red liquid and some pink, tiny flesh. Its face had small sprinkles of blood in them. _

_Instead of getting scared, Yuuri found himself fascinated. Slowly, he walked towards the creature, and raised his right palm._

_The creature did not move as the child put his tiny palm on the creature's bleeding mouth._

" _You're…beautiful. " Yuuri said, fascinated._

* * *

" Where have you been!? "

15 year old Yuuri Shibuya didn't speak back. He just stood there, even if his uncle threw a bottle of gin beside him, he didn't even flinch as the bottle that was thrown beside him broke into shards in a snap.

Yuuri learned, from years of living with his uncle that it's useless to talk back at him. Talk back and he'll be whipped to death, simple as that. So he decided to just shut himself up and never talk.

This affected him though, as his speech was regressed through the years because he didn't talk back. His uncle reveled at his muteness at first, it will only mean that the child can't talk back or tell him to the police, but soon, his devil of an uncle abhorred his muteness.

Especially now.

" Bullshit, you could've cooked some rice porridge while I'm out. " Matsuhiko snarled as he slammed the fridge open and took another bottle of gin. " I have no money to feed you, or myself, you stupid shit. I should be living my best life, then you came along and my joyful life was destroyed! " He hollered at Yuuri before he took a swig of his gin before getting out of their house to go somewhere again.

Yuuri sighed as he took the broom and cleaned the mess. 12 years ago, the police found him safe and sound near the entrance of the forest, and to his luck, was returned to his uncle who was very displeased to see the nephew that he just sold came back to him.

Yuuri suffered heavy abuse in his hands after that. Many times, he whipped Yuuri when he did a slight infraction of his rules.

He wanted to go away, but his uncle threatened him and found a way to keep earning money using him. Many townsfolk are fascinated by Yuuri's double black features, and they are willing to pay just to see him which caused his uncle to earn large amounts money ( and used it for his vices ), many times, he prostituted Yuuri to anyone who are willing to pay to sleep with him. The only reason why Yuuri escaped untouched was because he learned how to use sleeping pills at an early age ( Matsuhiko takes large doses of it, out of curiosity, he studied what they are when he was five). He usually volunteers to fetch the patron's drink, then puts sleeping pills on it, then removes their clothes and will give them light scratches in the arms, back and thighs. He usually have males as his patrons, women once in a blue moon.

His patrons often tell him how darkly beautiful and alluring he is which he returned with a fake smile. Most of the time, he had gorgeous patrons, but none as beautiful as the ivory demon that he had met and caught his heart.

And the ivory demon that had him, only him.

* * *

It was a beautiful full moon, and while his uncle was out, Yuuri then went to the feared ivory forest where the famed ivory demon lives, bringing with him a bouquet of red and yellow tulips that he had been growing secretly. His night travels is also a secret to everyone, no one knows where he goes, or that he goes to the ivory forest to see the ivory demon and he makes sure that he was not followed by anyone.

Although Matsuhiko whipped him countless of times to make him talk when he found out about his secret nightouts, he didn't relent. He would never relent, no matter how much his uncle hurt him. When his uncle tried to follow him or had him followed by his goons, he managed to fool them by pretending to go to the house of one of his patrons. He did that many times until his uncle and those people that he asked to follow him just stopped and gave up.

Matsuhiko caught him for a few times still, sometimes he forces him to tell him, sometimes, he doesn't care. It just depends on his mood. And this night, his uncle's mood was bad, so he tried to force him, thankfully, he gave up after knowing that Yuuri will not talk or answer in writing.

He looked around, no one dared to go to this forest, believing it was cursed and the demon living there eats human flesh and drink human blood. Well, that was true, but this ivory demon is special to Yuuri.

And the only one that he had ever loved.

He walked further and further, that is, until he reached a lake that was located at the edge of the ivory forest.

The lake itself is beautiful, filled with gold and red flowers and the greenest green grass.

The double black could've adorned the lake better, if it hadn't for the creature that was positioned at the center of the lake.

He had wavy, golden blonde hair, the color of the most expensive butter, and the palest and smoothest ivory skin.

Slowly, the creature turned around and looked over his shoulder, only to see those pale eyelids flutter open and reveal the most stunning emerald green eyes that Yuuri had ever seen.

" You're back. " The creature stated as it slowly turned around, then slowly rose from the water, making the droplets look like tiny crystals falling from his pale skin.

Yuuri watched in worshipful manner as the blonde slowly rose from the lake. He can watch him forever and never get tired of it. Never had he seen a creature so beautiful, so fascinating, so intriguing.

The blonde smiled at the double black as he reached him. He may not be able to talk ( Well, he can talk a little bit in his presence), but he can see the pure admiration in those black eyes.

" So…b…beau…ti…ful. " Yuuri uttered as he gave the red and yellow tulips at him.

" For me? Thank you. " The blonde said as he took the bouquet and smelled it.

Yuuri smiled tenderly, then before he can appreciate the scene further, the bouquet was laid on the ground in a fast manner and pale arms shot up to wrap around his neck.

" Since my sweet Yuuri brought me a present, I should thank him properly, no? " The pale skinned man said seductively as he hoisted his bare, wet legs on Yuuri's hips and kissed him passionately.

Yuuri responded immediately and held the legs on his hips tighter. Oh how he loved those legs around him. That skin was very soft and very flawless, and it never failed to mesmerize all of him.

" I missed you, darling. " The blonde said as he opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. " I missed you so much. "

Yuuri nodded as the blonde tore his button down shirt, then his golden head descended towards his chest.

The double black gasped as he felt the painful yet pleasurable sensation of that fanged kiss.

* * *

A week after, Yuuri was preparing for dinner when Matsuhiko slammed the door open, following him is a rich business like looking man who gave Yuuri a shameless stare.

" Well, Hamano, you are right, he is one dark, alluring man. " The businessman said as he let out a smile. " And very young too, many will pay to have him in their bed. "

Yuuri widened his eyes, immediately, he jumped out of his seat and into the door.

" You're not going anywhere! " Matsuhiko snarled as he took a metal bar from behind the door and hit the back of Yuuri's head.

Yuuri's eyesight suddenly became blurry, everything was spiraling around on him before he lost consciousness.

Matsuhiko grinned sadistically as he saw his nephew fell on the ground.

" Our deal. "

The businessman smiled as he handed Matsuhiko a cheque of 100 million yen.

Matsuhiko smiled back as he greedily took in the cheque, glad that he can get rid of another mouth to feed and live his own life free of any responsibility.

Then the businessman man snapped his fingers and four men went inside the house and took the mute, unconscious double black and hauled him into a black van.

" Have a good day. " The businessman said as he closed the door.

Matsuhiko then raised his hands in the air in enjoyment. " I'm rich! I'm rich! I'm - "

He stopped when suddenly, all the lights in his house exploded at the same time, causing the house to be enveloped in darkness.

Matsuhiko immediately felt his pockets to get his gun. He knows there are robbers and bad people in their place, so he had to be prepared at all times.

He then heard some noises in the kitchen, silently and quickly as he could, he padded towards the place.

To his surprise, the windows in the kitchen were broken, looked as if someone broke into it, so Matsuhiko tightened his hold on his gun.

He then heard another shuffle, this time, he took out his gun.

" Who's there? " He demanded as he pointed the gun in the kitchen. " I worked hard for this money, you effing motherfucker, if you want it, you have to go through me! "

Another noise and shuffle, this time, he pointed the gun at the edge of the kitchen where he heard the noise and without further ado, fired a couple of shots.

He heard the clang of the pots that were hanging on the wall, and suddenly, as the moon shone through the window, Matsuhiko widened his dark brown eyes.

Because standing before him is the infamous ivory demon with furious emerald eyes, it's mouth open revealing its ferocious fangs.

* * *

The ivory demon was not a happy camper.

He glanced at the house where his Yuuri had been living all these years.

The demon smiled. His Yuuri, his mate.

He remembered it all too well, of how the curious, double black child that he unknowingly rescued looked at him in fascination. Of how instead of being scared after his bloody display made the child intrigued by him.

Yuuri alone is rare enough. Double blacks in this place are quite rare, many people believed they bring luck and fortune to those who will have them.

He spared Yuuri's life out of curiosity, he knew there was something different about the child. He just…feels it.

Since he had a lot of spare time and since he was gifted with an unmatched speed and agility, he then silently watched as the child's uncle mistreat the poor kid after he left him outside the forest to be found by the police.

He watched painfully to the point that the child became mute because of the abuse.

And before he can stop himself, he offered the child his comfort. Every night, or late afternoon, Yuuri visits him in his forest, where the child will lay down on his lap as he caressed his shiny black locks with his claws and watch the child fall asleep, relaxed in his presence.

He did transform in front of Yuuri, transformed himself to appear to have the appearance of a human. As a result, he had hair the color of bright, golden honey, his green eyes and red lips are still the same, as well as his porcelain skin, no man or woman could resist him, and his double black charge seemed to love his appearance as well.

He knew his name is Wolfram, that was the name he was given from the day he was born from a powerful and influential demon race, the name that stayed with him until he was independent enough to find and live in his own appointed forest and hunt people for food.

Wolfram took care and comforted Yuuri every night, feeling sorry for the child at first because he was so young and had no one to depend on. And as the days go by, he started to love having the child around him, of him being with him. His nights are not complete if Yuuri won't visit him in his ivory forest. Yuuri is so sweet and innocent and so so cute with his round, black eyes that sparkles at the sight of him and pinchable pink cheeks.

Yuuri seemed to love being with him as well, seeing that the double black is all smiles and hugs whenever they meet and very relaxed and at ease in the presence of the ivory demon.

And when the double black found out that Wolfram's favourite flowers were red and yellow tulips, the child started to pick him a stem or two of those tulips. It multiplied every night that Yuuri kept on visiting him.

As Yuuri grew up and morphed into a darkly alluring and handsome young man, Wolfram's feelings evolved from being a father figure and guardian to that of a lover, he realized it first and knew it was not right, but when Yuuri was 13, the double black confessed to him that he loves him, and sees him not as his guardian, but as a lover.

Of course, Wolfram tried to ignore it, it will never be fair for Yuuri to be encaged with him in his forest surrounded by nothing but wilderness and bloodshed since he eats humans for food. He is still very young, he needs to experience life. But Yuuri insisted that his life is with him, with Wolfram, and that he never want to be with anyone else except him.

The night when Yuuri turned fifteen, he came in and visited the ivory forest and saw Wolfram having a bath in the lake in his human form, enchanted, Yuuri then got naked and joined him, and when the double black pressed shaking kisses on his shoulder, all of the blonde's fierce control snapped, and he kissed Yuuri back with a passionate urgency that matched that of a lover.

And in that full moon, they became one. Wolfram finally accepted Yuuri as his lover and his mate, and it was the best decision he had made.

Of course, Yuuri still had to go back to his uncle, even though he was being mistreated all the time, and Wolfram had to stop himself from killing that hideous bastard and those patrons that took his mate, every night, whenever he sees his mate being prostituted by his useless uncle, he follows them silently and makes sure that nothing happens of course, and watched with a smile as Yuuri put sleeping pills on his patrons and take off their clothes and mess the bed to make it look like something happened.

Whenever Yuuri sees him looking at the window, Yuuri goes to him then presses a kiss on the window glass. And he automatically does the same. After they were done, Yuuri mouths ' I love you ' to him and he smiles back.

It was one of the usual nights, most of the time, Yuuri just visits him every night and they will be in the throws of passion inside his forest, and Wolfram always wakes up the next day with a red or yellow tulip in his hand and his naked form was always covered in Yuuri's shirt.

But…

This night is different. He wasn't feeling very good these past few months, there were times when he and Yuuri's lovemaking were disturbed because he wanted to vomit.

And after a visit from a healer in their clan, he smiled at the result as he clutched his tummy.

Of course, he was about to tell Yuuri the good news tonight, but then, he saw that his mate was being hit at the back and he watched in shock as his lover was hauled in a van.

His stupid uncle decided to finally sell his nephew to the highest bidder.

An unspeakable rage filled his veins. Many times, he was tempted to kill that uncle of his but Yuuri stopped him. Yuuri told him in his broken words that he didn't want Wolfram to be traced and hunted. If people found out that there is a demon in the place, that the ivory demon is not a rumor, the police and villagers will hunt him extensively.

So he sat in the corner silently, seething in anger as he watched that idiot abuse and mistreat his beloved.

But this time, he went too far.

In his anger, his aura made the windows and light bulbs shatter.

He was delighted at the fear that housed the man for as short while, but even then, the man decided to take action as he took out his gun.

Wolfram watched him walk. And waited for him, that is, until Matsuhiko found him.

He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs, then after the man quivered he raised his claws and immediately wrapped it around the man's throat.

" Where is he!? " He demanded as he tightened his hold. " Where did you bring my Yuuri!? "

Matsuhiko gritted his teeth, but Wolfram was unperturbed, he wants answers and he will have it by hook or by crook.

" Tell me or I'm going to burn your money to ashes! " He threatened.

This time Matsuhiko answered.

" A…an auction house… in the city…the dark circus bar…the businessman that I spoke to wanted to sell Yuuri to rich men who wanted a double black in their beds. "

Wolfram narrowed his demonic eyes as he dropped the man unceremoniously on the floor.

" You should be ashamed. " He said. " You're his only family, he loved you and you never loved him back. "

Matsuhiko glared at the demon. " I never asked him to be with me. Truth to be told, he was nothing more but a nuisance to me. I'm glad I got rid of that shit. "

Wolfram smirked. " Is that so? " He said as he slowly walked towards the man. Matsuhiko crawled back until he reached the wall.

" You know, it's been eons ago since I fed. " Wolfram started. " And I'm extra hungry now, especially since I have more than one mouth to feed. " He said as he pat his abdomen. " Yuuri's child has quite an appetite and this one seemed excited to have your flesh. "

Matsuhiko's lips quivered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing… or hearing.

" I hope you enjoyed looking at your cheque. " Wolfram said as he revealed his sharp fangs. " Because that will be the last time you're going to stare at it. " He added as he opened his mouth wider.

Screams filled the house as the broken windows were suddenly painted with crimson blood.

It was then followed by raging fires, and in the midst of it all, an ivory demon walked over it.

The demon then raised his pale wings, twice taller than him, pure ivory, magnificent in sight and size, it flapped once, twice, and after that, he let out a howl of rage.

He had a lover to find.

* * *

Yuuri tried to cover himself as he was presented in the glass encaged stage.

When he woke up, he found himself tied up, with a gag on his mouth.

And he was naked.

He looked away as bright lights suddenly filled his vision.

As he adjusted his eyes, he saw a group of men encircling the stage, eyes gleaming in delight and smile so sadistic he wanted to hurl.

" Now this one is a rare double black! " A voice boomed around the place, a voice Yuuri knew very well. " A double black, a Sokoku. Legend has it that double blacks give luck and eternal fortune to those who can claim them! As you can see, this one is a true, rare double black, and a very young one at that. And he will be yours, if you get the price right! We'll start the bid at a good 200 million dollars! "

" 300 million! " One of the men in the group declared.

" 500 million! " Another one stepped in.

" 600 million! "

" 800 million! "

Yuuri clutched himself closer. This bid is making him sick already. Men fighting over of having him.

" 1 billion! "

Everyone quieted down in the circle as all of them looked at the center of the group. It was middle aged man with silver hair, blue eyes, and an authoritative stance.

And he was staring intently at Yuuri's body, and it was gleaming in delight.

" Alright, 1 billion! Going once, going twice! Sold to Mr. Ashbury! "

Yuuri then found himself being hauled out of the glass stage and towards the man, who then took his chin and examined him.

" Quite beautiful…" Mr. Ashbury said and smiled, then his hands traveled down to Yuuri's bum which Yuuri badly wanted to shake off. " And very young. I'm sure I will enjoy you to my heart's content, my dark beauty. "

Yuuri flinched.

He was about to be taken off out of the room when the windows around the bar exploded all at the same time.

There was a loud sound of the microphone being broken, followed by a scream, and before anyone can react, the ceiling broke off and a body was suddenly slammed at the center of the men in the room. From the clothes of the victim, Yuuri managed to realize who it was.

It was the businessman that took Yuuri earlier.

Screams and shouts filled the room as the body that was slammed was headless.

Then they heard wet munching upstairs.

More shouts were heard and the men are starting to call for help when the light bulbs in the room exploded at the same time, rendering the room dark as the night.

Yuuri just smiled as he saw an ivory like wind fill his vision. Even in the dark, you can see the ivory demon attacking it's victims in a fast manner.

Splashes and gnawing sounds filled the room. The demon inside really ate his victims viciously tonight.

The loud screams started to become lesser and lesser as the time passed.

And then it stopped…

The moon revealed itself as the clouds separated and its subtle rays shone through the room, Yuuri saw the headless bodies of the men who were bidding against him earlier, and the one who won the bid was headless too, and his intestines scattered on the carpeted floor.

The double black then laid eyes on his savior, who was standing at the center of all this mess and his smile got wider.

The ivory demon stood, like a perfect white, marble statue, with bleeding claws and bleeding lips.

So beautiful…

The ivory demon then walked towards Yuuri, with a flick of his claws, he was untied, and his gag was removed.

Using the cloth that was gagged upon him earlier, Yuuri then reached up to wipe the bleeding mouth and grinned.

"B…bea…u…ti…ful…Wol…fram. " He managed to utter.

The blonde's heart jumped in happiness knowing that his lover is safe. Yuuri always tries to speak whenever he was with him and whenever he felt safe, which was still, with him.

And his words were always pure and sincere.

Wolfram smiled as he transformed into his human self, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

" I thought I'm going to lose you, my love. " Wolfram said affectionately as he caressed the dark locks and kissed his forehead. " We are so worried. "

" W…we? " Yuuri asked in surprise as he looked around.

Wolfram snickered as he put Yuuri's palms on his bare tummy. " 3 weeks, my love. "

Yuuri's dark eyes sparkled in joy as he immediately carried Wolfram and twirled him around.

" I…l…love…you…!" Yuuri managed to say as he kissed Wolfram's lips.

" As I love you. " Wolfram replied as he wrapped his legs around Yuuri. " I'm pregnant, so I'm horny and hungry. Since I fed on those men, I'm full, but right now, I'm more horny. "

Yuuri smiled as he carried his mate towards the table and kissed him once again.

* * *

People were bombarded in shock at the famous yet now burnt, dark circus bar and it's victims. The place that was so famed and is a well known taverns for rich men was so torn down by the fire that it left no evidence as to who did the arson. All they know is that the victim's ashes belonged to rich, powerful, influential men of the society.

As for Matsuhiko, no one knew what happened, the police just saw his house burnt as well, he just went missing after he sold his nephew. No one went to look for him after that, the townsfolk and the police thought that whatever terrible fate befell on him, he deserved it for being so cruel to his only family member.

And as for Yuuri, no one knew what happened to him either, people believed that he perished in fire together with the people who were bidding against him.

So Yuuri Shibuya was declared as deceased in the police records.

* * *

Yozak Gurrier had been a policeman for as long as he can remember.

He was having his usual morning coffee inside his car which was stationed at the intersection to catch any drivers who will break the law of the road.

He was relaxing in his seat when he saw a black car stop by him.

The car window then rolled down and a teenager wearing dark sunglasses and a blue baseball cap met looked back at him.

" Excuse me, do you know the best way to Shin Makoku mountains? " The young man asked.

Yozak raised a brow. Ah, yes, the Shin Makoku mountains, also known as the devil's mountains. Many people go there to for the rumored treasures that it houses, except that, those fools who went there never came back, even the police who went in to rescue and hopefully recover anyone or any remains of the people who hiked there didn't come back, as a result, that mountain is blacklisted and the government forbid anyone of going in there.

But still, there are some fools who still want to go.

Just like this one.

There is really no punishment for people who want to trespass into the said mountain, and the police can only do so much as to warn them.

" You sure about that, kid? That mountain and claimed lives, and yours will be the next one. "

The young man just smiled. " I'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

Yozak gave a stare to the young man, although still not convinced, something tells him that this young man is different. Usually, he gives wrong directions to those fools, hey, he was a good guy, nothing wrong in keeping people safe, right?

He stared further, suddenly, he widened his blue eyes as he saw a pale skinned demon sitting next to the young man.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, and when he did, he saw that his passenger is a pretty blonde youth with green eyes and was hugging him the young man in a fierce manner.

He blinked and unknowingly pointed his index finger to the right direction and spoke before he can stop himself.

" Go straight, then turn right and keep going that should, take you there. " Yozak spoke in trance.

" Thank you. " The young man replied as he gunned his engine and drove away.

After a minute, Yozak seemed to wake up from his trance and he slammed his coffee in surprise.

" What the heck just happened to me? "

* * *

" I told you have powers of persuasion. " Wolfram said as he put his hand on Yuuri's thigh.

After the fire event, Yuuri went on disguise and tried to find out what happened, he found out that the townsfolk and police are gouge to destroy the ivory forest, since people had suspected that it was the ivory demon who did all the killings.

The police didn't believe the townsfolk, but they have another reason for wanting to raid the forest, they wanted to investigate if the real criminals are hiding there and they only spread the ruse of the ivory demon to distract the townsfolk of the attacks, either way, it will harm Wolfram and his forest.

Wolfram resisted to leave at first, telling Yuuri that he worked hard to take care and build his forest from scratch, Yuuri understood, but he told Wolfram that if they found out about him, information will be relayed to many people. The ivory demon may destroy an army, but it will never stop a hoard of persistent humans who are willing to shed blood to study him. That and too much fighting might endanger him and the child that he was carrying.

And so, Wolfram relented for the safety of his unborn child, he then told Yuuri that they can live in Shin Makoku mountains, where his family had always lived. That it was the most feared mountain and that demons like him always lived there in peace.

Yuuri agreed and that night, they stole a car from one of the townsfolk and drove off. Thank God, Yuuri had learned how to drive from doing deliveries for his uncle.

During that time, Wolfram also healed Yuuri's speech impairment, and the double black was overjoyed when he finally gained his voice back.

Wolfram also found out, from tasting Yuuri's blood that he was a half demon. And a strong demon race as well. Double black demons are rare too, and was hardly non existent because they were destroyed a long time ago by saving the other demon races while humans where attacking them, seeing that they are the most powerful race. Yuuri told him that his father is a double black, Wolfram guessed that Yuuri's father might be the only survivor of the Soukoku demon clan and decided to disguise himself as a human to live a normal life.

The blonde didn't notice it at first, he only knew that Yuuri is different, but now that he was pregnant and his senses where heightened, he noticed the taste of Yuuri's blood. It had that dark, sweet flavor notes to it, it was no so see he was addicted to it. Demon mates usually got addicted to each other's blood but for Yuuri, he noticed, he was obsessed to the point of madness when he didn't have a drop of it every day.

" They will accept you, you are a double black. " Wolfram stated as he caressed his tummy.

" I really don't know what is it about me that had people go after me. " Yuuri sighed then he smiled. " But if it got me a beautiful ivory demon, then I guess it's not a bad curse after all."

Wolfram just rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the car seat.

" I'm sure you'll enjoy it there. " Yuuri said as he took off his sunglasses and looked at the still flat tummy of the blonde and smiled tenderly.

Wolfram smiled as he snuggled to Yuuri. " I'm sure he will. And you will too. "

Yuuri smiled. " Anywhere is fine with me as long as you're there." He said. " So, are you hungry? " He added.

Wolfram shook his head. " I'm still full after eating those men. I can still last for a couple of days. "

The double black then took the blonde's hand and put it to his lips and gave Wolfram a meaningful stare. " Just tell me if you're hungry. If you're thirsty, I'll give you my blood, just ask. You know I'll do anything for you. "

Wolfram snuggled closer and placed his blonde tresses on Yuuri's chest.

" Always. Thank you. "

Yuuri then smiled as he used his free hand to caress the blonde locks and kissed Wolfram's head.

And silently thanked fate for dropping him the most beautiful ivory demon that he had ever met.

* * *

Please and r and r!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
